


Rated M one shot Practices

by janahjean



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Clois, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: A sampled excerpt. And no. Im not going to cross-post all of them coz they sux





	Rated M one shot Practices

46.Pussy

by: janahjean

Lois had always been a bam wham thank you ma’am kind of woman. The kind who was already planning out the next assignment or figuring out a new angle of attack while the stranger on top of her wet his wick on her uh, candle. Sex is just a way for her to relax and she always believed in the simplicity of you’ll scratch my back and i’ll scratch yours.

These three months of no sex.

Totally drives her up the wall.

Celibacy sucks. And she had been glaring holes at the back of one oblivious Clark Kent all months for cockblocking her. She would never forgive him after she belatedly realized she had been studying Clark’s back wondering if she could climb him like a tree! She shook her head in despair at how far she had fallen. Imagine doing the vertical tango with the clumsy farmboy.

Her head snapped into alertness, at the same time Clark’s did. And together both reporters started to race against each other towards the bunch of newbies that are crowding each other in front of the elevator. Lois was practically salivating wantin to bite a chunk of one potential’s shoulder. 

Clark beat her in the race. He have longer legs and he couldn’t resist throwing a smirk at his partner.

“Ladies and Gents, th-this way please.” He told the suddenly grateful crowd as he lead them towards Perry’s office.

Clark didn’t even bother to pretend to flinch as Lois throw a stapler at his back.  
(S)  
“Kent! You bastard!!!” Lois finally snapped as she roared and leaped and started to tear Clark’s hair when the lad made a mistake of letting himself get caught alone with Lois on a conference room.

Jimmy who was about to get inside the conference room close the door and hastily fled back to his desk.

Meanwhile, Kent managed to grab and pry Lane from his back and was alarmed when anger turn quickly to tears and Lane was sobbing. Sobbing! Kent feels like the worst ever person on the planet.

“I .. Just n-need release!!! Da-darmnit!!” Lane bawled like a baby.

Kent pushed his glasses back his nose and asked, “H-have you con-considered therapy?”

The glare Lois throw at him could burned people if she had super power. Lane sit down on a chair, cover her face with her hands and wept.

“Oh Kitten,” Clark kneeled on one knee in front of her and squeezed her knee affectionately. “I-i am willing to offer my service.”

Lois snort behind her hands in between the sobbing. Clark was hurt.”not to brag but I had spend a few months with Bruce Wayne when he had been gone from Gotham. And I pick some of his technique.” He insisted.

One violet eye peeked between Lois’s finger expressing intrigue. “Really?” She asked looking up and down at Clark for the very first time actually seeing him. “Well, you know you did act like a prude most of the time,” she said frankly.

“Just gimme one chance, Lois.” Clark said one finger up.

Lois grabbed the finger and shake it. “Deal Mister.”  
(S)  
Clark was blushing from the scalp of his hair to his chest, he really should not be surprised considering that this is Lois Lane, the woman with a one track mind. 

He carefully closed the basement door. He had been hoping he would date Lois first at a restaurant, then probably a romantic walk in a park. Lois wanted to skipped all that and jump to the main event.

“Uh,here?” He nervously asked just to be sure. The glint on Lois’s eyes said more than anything.

Lois hopped into a desk and cross her legs causing her short skirt to hike up.

Clark abruptly swallowed suddenly dry lips and he started to loosen and remove his tie as he slowly walk towards his queen in supplication. He also made sure the door behind him was locked.

“Nervous Kent?” Lois greeted in amusement when the man finally reach her and was standing still in front of her. She have to look up to stare at him eye to eye.

“Yeah,” Clark admitted before he gently cup the spunky filly’s chin and tilt it so as he can give her a kiss.

Lois rolled her eyes. “You have to do better than that.” She exclaimed.

Clark grabbed her leg so as he can slide in between her legs. “You’re too impatient Lo,” he murmured as he absentmindedly feel and admire the texture of Lois hair as he unclipped it from its loose ponytail.

Lois sigh, bored already. “Well, it’s nice meeting you but i have places to -” she said in fake cheer.

Clark.actually.growl. Before Lois knew it, Clark fisted her hair and smashed her lips with his. This kiss was on the opposite end of the spectrum from the first one. Clark shred all his gentility and took and plunder Lois’s mouth. Lois moaned. Fucker, this was so hot. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck.

Lois was vaguely aware that one hand of Clark was making its way towards her thong. This is a very bold move to which her wet cunt happily applaud. Lois tried to spread her legs wider and Clark swallowed her cry when Clark finally grazed her center.

“You’re so wet,” Clark sounded totally surprised which was absurb. He looked please.

Lois scoffed. “Id been without a guy for five months hotshot. So im in a perpetual wetness these past few months. It’s not specifically for you.”

Instead of being insulted, Clark laugh. “i bet you taste sweet and tangy.” 

Lois squeeked as Clark folded on his knees and hold on to her knees. Before he tapped her to signal for her to lift her bum so as he can remove her underwear.

“Clark stop staring at my --- FUUUU!” Lois eyes almost rolled at the back of her head when Clark started to eat her out.

Fireworks burst in multiple colours and technicolor surround of her moaning and purring was seen and heard as Lois close her eyes without thinking to better experienced at how Clark tongued and eat her out.

“Ohmygod!” Lois screamed as she hold on to Clark’s hair as the guy nip and nibble her clit before he flicked his tongue and sweep it at Lois’s nether lips. Lois forgot to count on the numbers of orgasm that Clark cause her.

She open her eyes and watch half-lidded as Clark tried to get rid of his upper garment while at the same time never took his lips from Lois’s oyster. Clark sipped and sucked at Lois’s juice and Lois orgasmed yet again as clark inserted a finger and then two in her.

Clark was relentless and harsh and only when Lois was screaming her sixth climax did he stand up, kissed and sucked Lois’s lips before he push her gently to lie down.

“Your nectar is better than ambrosia, kitten. Your taste is like honey in my tongue. You are the sustenance that would make me shunned the sun, the moon and daylight.” Clark whisper confession in the skin of Lois as he undress his woman with confident, sure and nimble fingers while he kiss and licked Lois’s collarbone, neck and the top of her breast.

“Jesus Kent.” Lois was an incoherent mess. Her earlier plan to use sex to unblock her writer’s block forgotten. Instead, she wonder why sex was never ever been this good! 

Kent watched as Lois bit her knuckles to keep from moaning before he unclasp the bra and began to swallow one hard pebbly nipple on his mouth and suck and lick. While his other hand played and thrummed the unattended nipple. He purred when Lois abandon the idea of keeping quiet and instead she knead his scalp with both hand.

“I - I ...you...can we…” Lois babble as she was getting hysterical that the bastard havent even put his thingy in yet and her she was having multiple climax yet which was, like, how could she treat him as a brother now after this?!!! Guy was a sex fiend!!!! A closet pervert. A secret love machine.

“What do you want my kitten?” Clark asked huskily in a low timbre that give Lois pause because it sounded familiar.

“Fuc-fuck me please!” Lois was ashamed to beg but wow, this foreplay had certainly wet her curiosity to feel Clark’s dick pulsating inside her.

Clark straighten giving Lois a front VIP seat on Clark’s upper body muscle. Lois drool as her eyes feast on the guy’s broad shoulder, wide chest and tapered waist. The guy had a six packed. A-and shit, the dorky farmboy was ripped and hot. 

“Very well.” Clark said as he looked down on his sweet flower. He bend again blocking Lois’s face with his arms.

“Can you take my glasses off first, Kitten?” He implore.

Lois take them off.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Superman said before he kiss the tip of Lois’s nose.

-the end-

AN

I hope i did the sex scene right?

06302017


End file.
